The instant invention relates to wheeled hand carts or trucks and more particularly to a collapsible wheeled hand delivery cart, which upon expansion provides a support for a plurality of individually removable shelf or tray elements. The cart can be advantageously used in delivering goods to warehouses, supermarkets and similar mercantile establishments.
Prior art foldable hand delivery carts as represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,891,802; 2,461,482; and 3,191,959 and which upon being unfolded were adapted to provide supports for shelving or trays, have not always been completely satisfactory. These delivery carts customarily were used to move goods from a main delivery vehicle to the retail outlet and employed hinged panel sections which were attached to each other by means of conventional pin and hinge elements separate from and separately fastened to the panel sections making up the cart. These pin and hinge elements were frequently made from a material different from the remaining parts of the cart, such as steel hinges and pins that were attached to light metal frames. When a cart so constructed was placed during use in an atmosphere or environment involving moisture, galvanic or bimetallic corrosion could occur.
The instant invention is concerned with a foldable and wheeled hand delivery cart made up of a main panel and a pair of wing panels. The panels are all preferably made of a light metal such as aluminum or magnesium. The side frame elements of the main and wing panels can advantageously comprise interlocking extruded shapes of a light metal which, when interfitted together, provide full length hinges for the wing panels and at the same time give added columnar support and strength to the movable wing panels.